Huit Jours
by SomeCoolName
Summary: Harry Hart est un marshall fédéral qui a fait son temps. Un dernier hors-la-loi à amener au pénitencier de San Andreas et enfin il pourra se poser à San Francisco, commencer une vie digne de ce nom. Eggsy est son dernier job. Vu l'attaque ratée de la diligence, ça s'annonce facile. (Ça ne l'est pas). - Univers Alternatif Western pour le Secret Santa du Collectif NONAME.


**Note :** Hello à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une excellente année, pleine de douceur, de joie et beaucoup d'amour. Que vous vous portiez toutes et tous bien et que vous lisiez autant que le cœur vous en dit ou que vous écriviez autant que vos doigts ne vous le permettent ! Aujourd'hui je publie ma participation **Secret Santa 2015 du Collectif NONAME**. Le prompt était : _Harry est un shérif droit et intègre, Eggsy un hors-la-loi malgré lui qu'il tente de remettre sur le droit chemin_ , et était une demande de... **ChocOlive Famous** ! Je suis très très heureuse d'avoir eu à nouveau la chance d'écrire, non seulement un Western, mais également un texte pour cette auteure et personne merveilleuse, dont je vous recommande chacun de ses écrits.

 **Bêta :** la formidable **Maya Holmes** que je remercie du fond du coeur pour m'avoir accompagnée dans ce nouveau projet, entre conflits historiques et demandes coquines. TMTC my dear.

Je précise que, une fois encore, toutes les villes, détails historiques, etc. sont réels et que, Western oblige, ce n'est pas le monde des bisounours. Mais y'a des bisous quand même. La base. Bonne lecture !

* * *

1910, Virginia City. Si vous pensez qu'on distingue le bien et le mal aussi facilement que la bière et l'eau minérale importée de Suisse, vous survivrez pas deux jours ici.

Faut aimer la chaleur, déjà. Pas celle que la moitié des Américains connait dans le Nord et l'Ouest, autour de New-York où ils s'agglutinent tous depuis qu'on crée des tours de plus de dix étages et des métros qui font trembler la terre. Les degrés qui vous rongent la peau dans le Nevada ont autant de pitié que les Apaches. Il parait qu'un sort a été jeté, il y a des centaines d'années, par un vieux chaman qui a vu d'un mauvais oeil l'arrivée des hommes blancs sur ces terres. Ça semblerait logique, vu le carnage qui a suivi.

Faut pouvoir supporter les emmerdes aussi. Sortir du saloon d'une ville qu'on ne fait que croiser et se rendre compte qu'on s'est fait piquer son cheval. Ou se réveiller sans plus un sou parce que la prostituée avec qui on a passé la nuit a omis de dire qu'elle savait vider _tous_ les types de bourses.

C'est pour tout ça qu'Harry Hart regarde Virginia City avec le même air qu'un homme qui s'apprête à quitter sa maîtresse. Encore une poignée de dollars bien mérités, et le marshall fédéral quittera le Nevada pour rejoindre sa soeur et ses deux neveux à San Francisco.

Il salue Ted devant la mairie et rentre en retirant son chapeau. Louisa et Monique discutent sur un banc et ne le remarquent pas ce matin. Il monte les marches, tourne à droite et frappe à la porte au fond du couloir.

« Ouais ? »

Il pousse la porte, pose son chapeau sur le porte-manteau et salue le maire Dickson.

« Une bière, Hart ? »

« S'il vous plait. »

C'est Jamie qui le sert. Harry le remercie d'un geste de la tête et porte le verre à ses lèvres. La bière est chaude. Il le repose sur le bord de la fenêtre.

« T'as d'autres choses à nous dire ? »

Cette fois, c'est à l'homme assis au milieu de la pièce à qui Dickson s'adresse. Harry sait bien sûr qui il est, c'est Eggsy le hors-la-loi de San Andreas recherché pour des multiples vols. Il s'est fait chopper en début de semaine, après l'attaque désormais célèbre, car affreusement ratée, de la diligence de l'ambassadeur allemand. Le shérif du coin et son équipe ont pu arrêter Eggsy et ses deux complices moins d'une demie-heure après l'attaque et si les deux autres seront jugés à Reno, c'est à San Andreas que la rançon d'Eggsy atteint une figure à trois chiffres. Ca sera suffisant pour Harry qui a promis à sa soeur qu'il arriverait avant la fin du mois.

Il a toujours avec lui la lettre d'Alice lui confirmant qu'elle l'accueillera avec plaisir. Elle lui dit que, depuis le séisme, l'afflux d'étrangers venus retaper la ville a remis sur pied l'économie du coin. Et avec le départ de son marin de mari en Amérique du Sud ou en Océanie (Harry ne sait pas précisément et il s'en fout), le projet que la fratrie se retrouve pour s'acheter des terres sur lesquelles ils construiront chacun leur maison est tout ce dont il rêve désormais. Plus qu'Eggsy à rapporter à San Andreas et enfin Harry pourra poser ses fesses dans ce qu'il appellera dorénavant son chez lui.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, hausse une épaule tout au plus et Dickson ne perd pas plus de temps. Il passe sa main sur son front luisant et fait signe à Jamie et Harry qu'il est temps qu'ils bougent. Jamie lâche le mur contre lequel il somnolait et attrape la sacoche du maire avant de l'accompagner. Harry, lui, fait le tour de la chaise pour enfin faire face au criminel.

Correction, _au gamin_.

« C'est toi Eggsy ? », demande-t-il, les sourcils perchés haut sur son front où le soleil a déjà commencé à creuser des rides.

« Ouais », peste le jeune homme en relevant son visage sale vers le marshall.

Harry sourit.

« Ah. Je comprends »

Il lui fait signe de se lever, l'attrape par l'avant-bras et vérifie que les menottes sont bien attachées sur les poignets du gamin face à lui, avant de les faire sortir de la pièce.

« Vous comprenez quoi ? »

« Pourquoi t'as foiré à ce point l'attaque de la diligence »

Devant la mairie, les deux chevaux déjà préparés les attendent. Harry aide Eggsy à monter et attache son cheval au sien.

« Prêt ? », demande-t-il en vissant son chapeau sur son crâne.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Harry ne répond rien et lui sourit par-dessus son épaule. Un coup de talon contre les flancs de son cheval et les voilà qui partent.

Et c'est vraiment le même genre de départ que quand on quitte sa maîtresse. Sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

L'itinéraire jusqu'à San Andreas est clair, Harry a l'habitude. C'est ce qu'il a toujours aimé dans son boulot de marshall fédéral, la possibilité de prendre son cheval et de fouler le Nevada dans son entier, sans être cantonné à un district en particulier. Ça paye mieux, de poser ses fesses dans une ville et de se contenter d'arrêter les tricheurs du saloon et les étrangers trop naïfs, mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'Harry satisfait ses journées. Il lui faut avaler des miles, de la poussière et du danger, pour que le lit dans lequel il se couche à la fin de la journée ne lui fasse pas penser au cercueil où il finira réellement un jour.

Il veut être enterré à San Francisco, il s'est décidé. C'est là où il est né y'a trente-six ans de ça, ça parait logique que c'est là où il finisse. Il y a un petit cimetière au nord, près de la Baie, où y'a son père et son oncle. Pour le peu qu'il les a connus, il se dit que passer l'éternité à leur côté sera suffisant pour rattraper le temps perdu. C'est à ça qu'il pense, sur son cheval au pas, à regarder les cactus autour de lui.

« J'ai soif. »

 _Autour d'eux_.

« On vient de partir. »

« J'ai pas bu chez le maire. »

« Pauvre enfant. »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant. »

Harry regarde derrière lui Eggsy et le contemple du bout de ses bottes pleines de terre jusqu'à ses cheveux en pagaille. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas un enfant et ne peut pas être confondu avec. Il doit avoir vingt ans, maximum. Il n'est pas très grand mais il semble musclé sous son veston et sa chemise blanche. Il est serré dans son blue jeans et Harry reconnait sans mal des jambes musclées par des heures passées sur un cheval.

« T'es pas un peu jeune pour avoir ta tête mise à prix ? »

« J'ai jamais tué personne. », se défend Eggsy sans beaucoup de verve.

« Encore heureux. C'est quoi ton truc ? »

« Les cambriolages. »

« Et l'attaque d'une diligence. C'était pas ton idée hein ? »

« Nope. »

« Tu sais que ton exploit est partout dans les journaux. On parle d'attaque la plus ratée depuis l'affaire du Casino de Fresno en 1902. Tu fais la gueule ? », demande Harry en se penchant pour tenter d'apercevoir la moue boudeuse qu'Eggsy a tourné vers les montagnes.

Pas de réponse, Harry sourit. Leurs chevaux continuent d'avancer au pas. Ils sont encore trop proches de Virginia City pour se permettre d'aller au trot. Harry ne connait pas Eggsy et même avec les mains attachées, le gamin peut réussir à s'enfuir avec son cheval. Au milieu du désert du Nevada, il sait d'expérience que même le plus timbré des timbrés ne risquerait pas de s'enfuir. Ils longent Carson River et cette fois, Eggsy se redresse sur son cheval. Harry s'arrête. Ils regardent l'eau tourbillonnante qui s'écrase contre les rochers, l'arbre mort aux allures squelettique qui dépasse s'est effondré dans la rivière il y a des mois. Leurs oreilles agressées par le torrent qui gronde, il n'y a que leurs yeux qui se concentrent en se fixant sur la petite tâche marron, accrochée à une des branches du séquoia. Harry a envie d'y croire, alors il se penche sensiblement, voit dans l'eau des reflets de mille feux qui semblent n'appeler que lui, mais il sait bien que c'est impossible, cela fait quatre jours et une dizaine d'homme ont déjà tenté leur chance.

« Pourquoi t'as jeté le sac avec les bijoux dans la rivière ? »

« J'ai paniqué. », répond Eggsy avec une simplicité triste.

L'attaque de la diligence la plus ratée du siècle pour sûr. Harry hoche la tête et presse ses talons contre les flancs de son cheval. Ils tournent le dos à 250 000$ qui ont disparus sous les flots et ne disent plus rien. Le premier refuge dans lequel ils dorment ce soir-là se situe à Silver City. Harry y croise des hommes avec qui il a déjà joué aux cartes le mois dernier. Dans le dortoir, il attache Eggsy à un des lits au fond de la pièce et demande à la fille du propriétaire de lui apporter à boire et à manger. Les Texans lui proposent encore un poker, sauf qu'il gagne cette fois. Ce n'est que 50$ mais ça lui colle un sourire aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le chope.

* * *

Quand ils repartent le lendemain matin, il y a quelques nuages qui couvrent le ciel. Harry a donné un chiffon à Eggsy pour qu'il essuie la terre sur son visage. Eggsy l'a remercié et lui a dit que c'est parce que dans la prison bondée de Virginia City, il dormait par terre, qu'il est si sale. Harry n'a rien répondu. À quelques jours de prendre une retraite bien méritée, il ne commettra pas l'erreur d'avouer tout haut à quel point il trouve ce gamin triste. Il est trop jeune pour déjà être promis à passer des années au pénitencier, comme quelques paumés qu'il a dû ramener à la justice, alors qu'il aurait préféré les ramener à leurs parents.

« T'es orphelin ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? », demande Eggsy, les mains toujours menottées face à lui.

« Les jeunes qui tournent mal ont souvent pas de parents »

« C'est justement parce que j'ai une mère que je fais tout ça »

« Toutes ces conneries tu veux dire ? Tu veux la faire chier ? »

« Mais non, » s'énerve Eggsy en s'agitant sur sa selle, « Elle bosse comme blanchisseuse pour une famille d'Anglais dans le Colorado. C'est pas une vie, ils la payent 5$ la semaine. Et faut qu'elle s'occupe en même temps de ma petite soeur. Elle ira pas à l'école, faudra qu'elle bosse pour aider maman. Je veux pas ça pour elles. Elles méritent mieux. »

Harry s'arrête cette fois, pour regarder derrière lui Eggsy et sa moue rendue mauvaise par l'injustice qu'il décrit et vit.

« Bien sûr, on mérite tous mieux, mais t'imagines si tout le monde faisait comme toi ? Ça serait le bordel, tu peux pas mener une vie comme ça »

« Je m'en fous des autres. »

« C'est bien ça le problème, gamin. Tu te crois seul au monde alors tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu sais que y'avait un représentant diplomatique en plus dans la diligence ? »

« Non je ne savais pas, je vous ai dit que c'était pas mon idée ! », se met à gueuler Eggsy en agitant les bras.

Les menottes s'accrochent aux rennes et le cheval recule. Harry est obligé de tirer sur la corde qu'il a attachée au mord de l'animal et grogne de sa voix sombre :

« Oh ! On se calme ! »

Le cheval hennit, secoue la tête, ses gestes ralentissent ; Harry a choisi un animal calme. S'il avait pu, il aurait aussi choisi une petite frappe plus docile. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, bien sûr. Eggsy le regarde durement, dans ses yeux il y a toutes les insultes que sa bouche prudente retient. Mais Harry n'est pas plus impressionné que s'il croisait un scorpion Rôdeur. Il sait d'expérience que ces bêtes-là n'ont d'impressionnant que l'apparence. Son regard à lui se fait mauvais et sombre. Il tire d'un coup sec sur la corde attachée aux menottes, et si le geste fait juste pencher en avant le gamin qui manque de tomber, Harry se satisfait mentalement de prouver une fois de plus que ce n'est pas Eggsy qui fait sa loi.

Ils ne parlent pas du père du plus jeune. C'est assez clair que le gamin n'en a pas.

* * *

Près de Vallet Hill, il y a des ranchs où Harry s'est promis d'acheter des chevaux à ses neveux, un jour. Ils sont connus dans tous le Nevada et apparemment même en Californie on parle d'eux, grâce au sérieux des propriétaires et à la bonne tenue des bêtes. Ça vaut tout l'or du monde, un bon cheval. Harry a le sien depuis trois ans et pas un jour ne passe sans qu'il ne repense à la femme qui lui a vendu.

Elle s'appelait Joyce et avait des yeux bleus aussi clair que l'eau de roche et des cheveux d'un blond semblable au blé. Elle était veuve depuis déjà sept ans quand Harry était rentré dans son ranch et lui avait présenté les 200$ qu'il avait mis de côté pour s'offrir une monture qui pouvait le mener aux quatre coins du Nevada. C'était peu, bien entendu, mais il avait suffit qu'il lui apprenne qu'il était marshall fédéral pour qu'elle lui fasse une vraie ristourne. Son mari avait été tué par un bandit venu leur voler leur recette du mois. Y'a des choses qu'on ne pardonne pas.

Quand elle avait fait rentrer Harry dans son écurie, lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la chute de ses reins, moulée dans un blue jeans que peu de femmes osent encore porter. Elle lui avait demandé s'il était réellement venu pour acheter un cheval, il avait confirmé. Il lui avait demandé si il pouvait l'embrasser, elle avait confirmé. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la chambre de Joyce, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Elle lui avait dit que sa fille était à l'école et aucun deux n'avait retenu ses gémissements. Les cheveux lâchés et la peau nue, Harry l'avait aimée, pour quelques heures. Il avait ensuite longuement baisé sa bouche et sa poitrine, le sommeil et le regard du mari planant sur lui, alors que sur la table de chevet était posé un cadre avec la photo du défunt.

Il était parti avant 17h, sur son nouveau cheval qu'elle avait nommé Bianco. Elle lui avait dit :

« J'espère que ça se passera bien »

Même aujourd'hui il ne comprend pas de quoi elle parlait. Ce n'est pas grave. Il espère que ça se passera bien quand même.

* * *

Le refuge dans lequel ils dorment ce soir-là n'est pas aussi bien entretenu que le précédent. Ça va aller crescendo à partir de maintenant ; plus ils s'éloignent des villes, plus l'état sauvage reprend ses droits. Harry paye le propriétaire, récupère à la cuisine les deux gamelles et les verres de bière, et rejoint l'étage où Eggsy est déjà attaché à un des lits. C'est pas idéal pour dormir pour le hors-la-loi mais au moins Harry est sûr de le retrouver au petit matin. Il lui pose une assiette sur les genoux, le verre pas loin et s'installe sur le lit à ses côtés.

« Merci »

Et ça étonne Harry, que le mec qu'il amène en taule soit poli, mais bon.

« Je vais prendre combien ? »

« À mon avis, 5 ou 7 ans. Si y'avait pas eu l'Alboche, t'aurais pris que deux ans »

Leurs cuillères raclent les assiettes en métal. La journée les a affamés. C'est le seul bruit qui remplit la pièce jusqu'à ce que d'autres voyageurs ne rentrent eux aussi se coucher. C'est une famille avec quatre enfants, qui se partagent deux lits à deux. Les parents semblent épuisés et la progéniture aussi. Sans se concerter, Eggsy se couche dans le lit et Harry remontent la couverture sur les poignets menottés. Eggsy doit avoir honte. Et Harry ne veut pas faire peux aux gosses.

Il vérifie qu'on ne voit plus les bras du jeune homme et remonte son regard jusqu'au visage qui dépasse. Poussé par le bruit de la famille qui prépare les lits dans une cacophonie, Harry murmure.

« J'avais pas remarqué que t'as les yeux bleus. »

Si Eggsy a entendu, en tout cas, il n'a pas répondu.

* * *

Le père a ronflé toute la nuit. Un des fils a fait un cauchemar et un autre a renversé une carafe sur le lit des plus petits en voulant se servir un verre d'eau. Harry est fatigué et ne se presse pas ce matin. Il a laissé la famille partir, leur a souhaité une bonne journée en murmurant, un réflexe pour ne pas réveiller Eggsy et a réussi à se rendormir ensuite. Il ne doit pas être plus tard que neuf heures et dans le dortoir du premier étage, il n'y a plus un bruit. Harry se retourne sur le matelas vieilli et finit par s'allonger sur le dos. Ses mains au chaud sous sa nuque, il regarde le plafond en se faisant mentalement le chemin jusqu'au prochain point d'arrêt. Ils commencent à traverser des plaines vallonnées et se rapprochent du lac Tahoe, c'est la région préférée d'Harry. Il aime ces paysages durs où chaque rocher et chaque arbre semblent n'être là que pour repousser les hommes. Ça lui donne l'impression d'être fort, quelque part invincible. Ça le rassure.

« Est-ce que je peux boire ? », demande Eggsy d'une voix enrouée.

Harry tourne la tête et découvre le gamin allongé sur son flanc, qui le regarde. Ses mains pendantes toujours menottées au lit. Harry hoche la tête, sort juste assez du lit pour détacher les menottes pour les retirer du barreau avant de lui remettre et de se recoucher. Eggsy le remercie (encore cette politesse improbable) et se lève pour remplir son verre avec la cruche posée sur la table près de la fenêtre. Il finit son premier verre d'une traite et savoure le second avec plus de calme. Sa silhouette fine et musclée en contre-jour devant Harry, le marshall le regarde faire sans dire un mot.

« Vous en voulez ? », demande Eggsy qui semble sentir le regard du plus vieux sur lui comme il sent les rayons du soleil qui mordent sa peau.

Harry secoue la tête sans détourner son regard. Hier soir, Eggsy a retiré son veston et sa chemise pour ne rester qu'avec son haut blanc sans manches et son caleçon. Il a des jambes musclées avec des poils blonds qu'Harry est persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas voir s'ils n'étaient pas soulignés par le soleil. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son propre corps en réponse, plus grand, plus imposant, aux poils sur son torse, ses bras et ses jambes, d'un brun dense. La peau d'Harry est plus tannée aussi. Il passe ses journées dehors. Eggsy, lui, doit les passer en taule. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un corps aussi intouchable qu'obscène, avec sa gueule d'ange et ses actes de démon. Harry redresse les genoux pour que les draps ne pas dévoilent pas son sexe qui durcit et attrape sa veste posée sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il vérifie une dernière fois sa carte et le chemin qu'ils vont prendre aujourd'hui.

Eggsy est de toute façon hors de portée. Pas à cause de la différence d'âge, ça, Harry s'en fout, mais à cause des menottes qu'il est obligé de lui laisser. Harry, malgré ses méthodes parfois rustiques et son aplomb viril, reste un marshall intègre.

Et ça ne changera jamais.

* * *

La journée est terrible, longue. La chaleur les étouffe à chaque geste. Ils sont cette fois suffisamment loin des villes pour aller au trot. Ça permet aussi à leurs visages d'être fouettés par un peu d'air bienvenu. Ils passent une partie de l'après-midi au galop. Eggsy s'accroche comme il peut.

Le midi, quand ils s'arrêtent manger à l'ombre, ils parlent de la région et du temps. C'est pas passionnant mais ça semble apaiser Eggsy, de ne pas parler de lui. Il ressemble de moins en moins à un animal sauvage qu'Harry doit tenir au bout d'une corde, de peur de se faire mordre.

Quand ils arrivent au refuge des Stevens ce soir-là et qu'ils apprennent qu'ils sont les seuls voyageurs à y dormir, c'est quelque part du soulagement qui les traverse.

* * *

Quatrième jour, ils en sont presque à la moitié du chemin. D'ici une semaine et demi, Harry dormira chez sa soeur et lira des contes à ses neveux. Le dortoir dans lequel ils ont dormi sentait le pain, que les Stevens produisent en bas, avant de les vendre aux voyageurs qui s'arrêtent chez eux. Mais peu de gens s'arrêtent chez eux. C'est pour ça qu'Harry aime particulièrement y être. Ça va faire douze ans qu'il dort régulièrement ici. Le père Stevens aime dire qu'il fait un peu partie de la famille.

C'est pour ça qu'Harry se permet de remplir une bassine en métal, de prendre deux gants de toilette et de tirer Eggsy par les menottes jusqu'à la grange où ont été installés un petit miroir et un nécessaire de toilette. Le minimum, mais c'est parfait. Il laisse Eggsy devant le miroir, le voit prendre en main le rasoir droit et le laisse de son côté. Harry, lui, va face à la bassine. Il plonge le gant de toilette dans l'eau fraiche, attrape le savon qu'il rapproche sur la table en bois et déboutonne sa chemise pour la retirer. Il faudrait qu'il la lave bientôt. Au prochain arrêt. Il en profite pour regarder sur son pectoral gauche la cicatrice qu'il s'est fait en tombant de son cheval le mois dernier mais ne la remarque presque plus. Il attrape le gant, l'essore à peine et le passe sur son torse. Les poils collent à sa peau, l'eau dégouline sur son ventre. Il adore le contraste du froid intransigeant sur son corps bien trop chaud. Il nettoie son ventre, glisse un doigt dans son nombril et ressent comme à chaque fois un frisson jusqu'à la racine de sa colonne vertébrale. Il remonte le gant sous ses bras puis le long, jusqu'à ses poignets. Le savon embaume tout autour de lui et couvre pour un instant l'odeur du désert aux portes duquel ils sont. Il nettoie ensuite sommairement son dos, autant qu'il le peut, en se contorsionnant comme un animal de cirque. Il a mal au dos. Et il a la flemme. Bref, il ne fait que le strict minimum.

Il replonge le gant dans la bassine et s'approche d'Eggsy pour qu'ils échangent de place. Le gamin, toujours debout face au petit miroir dont les coins sont grignotés par la rouille, tente de ses mains menottées de raser ses joues. Il tient maladroitement le coupe-choux et sans surprise, il y a du sang qui s'échappe d'une petite plaie sur son cou.

« T'as même pas mouillé ta peau au début ? Mais t'es un peu débile en fait ? », soupire Harry.

Il attrape le rasoir et prend le menton plein de crème pour tourner le visage vers lui. C'est n'importe quoi, la moitié des joues du plus jeune n'est même pas couverte de crème à raser et l'autre est déjà rouge d'irritation. La barbe d'Eggsy n'est pas très épaisse, contrairement à celle d'Harry, mais il n'arrivera jamais à s'en débarrasser de façon uniforme comme ça.

« _Vous_ aviez la bassine. »

« Ouais, enfin tu pouvais aussi me demander de l'avoir deux secondes pour te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. », réplique Harry en se dirigeant au centre de la pièce pour récupérer le gant de toilette encore sec.

« C'est quoi le plan, vous m'arrêtez ou vous m'apprenez à me raser ? »

« Apparemment les deux. »

Harry humidifie le bout de tissu et revient devant Eggsy. Il le surplombe de son regard puis presse son épaule pour le forcer à prendre appui contre la petite table. Eggsy soupire et relève son menton, les yeux déjà fuyants vers un coin de la grange. Harry tient sa mâchoire fermement en faisant dépasser ses doigts le moins possible sur ses joues. De son autre main, il passe sans douceur le gant sur la peau pour retirer la crème mal étalée et pour l'humidifier comme il se doit. Eggsy ne bouge pas, ses mains toujours attachées pendantes entre ses jambes. Sa bouche se crispe parfois quand le pouce d'Harry serre un peu trop son visage et patiente. Harry repose le gant, attrape le pot déjà dévissé et plonge son index, son majeur et son annulaire dans la crème avant de l'étaler sur le visage du plus jeune qui cette fois ose l'affronter du regard. Harry ne se laisse pas intimider par ses prunelles claires comme le lac Tahoe et étale une couche généreuse sur le menton dont il sent les poils se faire moins drus. Il tourne le visage de droite à gauche, sans se préoccuper de l'avis de son propriétaire, pour vérifier qu'il en a mis assez et partout et reprend le rasoir droit. Il y a une étincelle dans le regard d'Eggsy qu'Harry ne loupe pas.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

Eggsy ne répond pas. Un coup précis et sa jugulaire peut s'ouvrir en deux. Mais Harry n'a aucun intérêt à le tuer ou à lui faire du mal. Eggsy n'est pas un hors-la-loi assez dangereux pour être recherché _mort ou vif_. Alors, il n'ouvre pas ses lèvres qu'il sent entourées de crème et à la place tend un peu plus le visage en arrière. Harry trouve ça obscène. Donc beau.

À partir de maintenant, ses gestes sont d'une douceur sans égale. Il pose délicatement sa main sur la pommette droite et tire un peu la peau avant de passer la lame du rasoir sur la joue. Il cligne rarement des yeux, absorbé par ses mouvements qu'il ralentit lorsque la peau se fait plus fine. L'habitude se sent. Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas le même âge, ni la même vie. Pourtant, Harry a une barbe épaisse qu'Eggsy scrute, maintenant qu'ils sont si près.

« Vous faites ça à tous ceux que vous arrêtez ? », demande Eggsy en tentant un sourire que les mains d'Harry autour de sa mâchoire empêchent de se former.

« Bon Dieu, non. », marmonne Harry, presque scandalisé qu'Eggsy puisse avoir une telle idée.

Il continue de raser, geste lent après geste lent. Son pouce glisse sur sa lèvre inférieure et la tire délicatement vers le haut. Il passe maintenant la lame aiguisée sur le menton et finit ainsi le rasage. C'est étrange de voir son doigt sur la bouche du plus jeune et enfin Harry réalise à quel point la promiscuité, ses gestes, la situation, sont indécents. Harry a déjà mis sa langue dans la bouche d'un homme ou d'une femme pour moins que ça. C'est le seul point positif à ne pas être marié. Y a pas de bras qui vous accueillent quand vous rentrez, mais au moins, vous passez entre beaucoup de jambes. Mais Eggsy est une petite frappe. Un hors-la-loi. Son passeport pour San Francisco. Harry replonge ses doigts dans le pot et recommence ses gestes, cette fois dans le sens contraire de la pousse des poils, pour retirer les derniers récalcitrants. Il sent bien sur lui le regard d'Eggsy à la fois oppressant et en même temps d'une finesse exquise. Il se laisse encore quelques minutes sans lui rendre son attention. Il veut continuer d'imaginer ce qui peut se cacher dans la tête du plus jeune. S'ils veulent la même chose.

Il se recule, va chercher dans son sac sa trousse en cuir et récupère la pierre d'alun qu'il devra bientôt remplacer. Il attrape la mâchoire d'Eggsy, délicatement, apprécie la texture douce sous ses doigts et passe la pierre sur la peau. Il vérifie la plaie sur son cou, constate qu'elle est superficielle et relève enfin ses yeux vers ceux d'Eggsy.

 _Ils veulent la même chose._

Ça se sent dans la façon dont les rétines d'Eggsy sont dilatées, dans la position de sa tête, toujours légèrement penchée en arrière, comme une offrande qu'Harry devrait dévorer du bout des lèvres. Dans la façon dont il écarte distinctement les jambes. Harry plaque ses mains sur les cuisses d'Eggsy et chuchote, son souffle venant s'écraser contre la peau rendue sensible par le rasage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... ? »

« Hart... », murmure Eggsy en levant timidement ses mains qu'il hésite manifestement à poser sur le torse nu face à lui.

« Comment tu m'as appelé ? », demande le marshall en tendant exagérément son oreille vers la bouche du plus jeune.

Eggsy fronce le nez et se raidit un peu. Sa bouche fait une moue étrange et Harry sourit de plus belle en lui faisant face à nouveau.

« Tu ne sais même pas comment je m'appelle... Harry. Je m'appelle Harry. »

Les lèvres d'Eggsy s'étirent et c'est comme ça que le marshall le trouve le plus beau. Il a déjà couché avec des gens plus jeunes que lui, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui le gêne ou l'excite particulièrement. Ce qu'il aime, c'est la confiance de ses partenaires, la manière dont ils tiennent leurs colts et montent à cheval. Et Eggsy pourrait remplir le cahier des charges à la perfection (sans le côté malfrat), pourtant son visage exprime parfois une innocence ingénue qu'Harry a très envie d'entourer de ses bras et de son affection. Il repense à l'attaque de la diligence et à la façon dont le gamin a jeté les bijoux dans un excès de panique. Au récit de la vie de sa mère et de sa petite soeur. C'est un gâchis, qu'il finisse en prison, bien sûr. Mais c'est la loi.

Les doigts d'Harry se referment sur les cuisses d'Eggsy. Il inspire profondément en se regardant faire ce geste (souvenir qu'il chérira pour les mois à venir il en est sûr) et lui fait fermer les jambes. Eggsy semble perdu ou déçu, du moins. Ça fait encore plus sourire le marshall.

« Non... ? », murmure Eggsy, sans oser faire une phrase complète.

« Non. », impose Harry d'une voix parfaitement audible. « Lave toi et on y va. »

Harry récupère sa chemise, l'enfile, puis fait de même avec son veston. Ils payent trois pains au le père Stevens et quittent le ranch.

* * *

Deux fois ils dormiront dehors. Il n'y a pas de refuge dans l' _Eldorado National Forest_. Ce n'est pas dangereux, si on sait où on peut se poser et Eggsy a de la chance parce qu'Harry sait. Il fait nuit et ils ont attachés leurs chevaux à un sapin. Ils dorment au bord du Dardanelles Lake, un petit point d'eau connu pour la prolifération de poissons. En septembre, des centaines de pêcheurs se retrouvent pour lancer la saison de la pêche dans la région. Ils remarquent un point lumineux de l'autre côté de l'eau et Harry fait un feu pour eux aussi. Il a sorti les deux épaisses couvertures qui attendaient sagement dans la sacoche accrochée au cheval d'Eggsy et improvise des oreillers avec leurs affaires. Eggsy tente d'aider, le bruit de ses menottes qui rebondissent est insupportable.

« Désolé. », s'excuse Eggsy et _putain_ pourquoi est-il si poli.

« J'ai l'habitude. »

Harry s'approche pour vérifier que la corde qu'il a attachée d'un côté à sa ceinture est bien accrochée de l'autre côté aux menottes du plus jeune. Il remonte une de ses manches et voit la peau rougie, striée.

« J'ai serré trop fort je crois. », et ce n'est pas clair, mais ce sont des excuses.

« Ouais... »

Harry pince la bouche, regarde autour d'eux et se décide. Il détache les menottes et s'empresse de nouer la corde directement aux poignets abimés.

« Ça sera moins désagréable. », dit-il avant de revenir à son lit improvisé.

Il sent la corde accrochée à sa ceinture, qui tire un peu quand Eggsy se couche à son tour. Puis plus un bruit. Harry ferme les yeux. Il s'endort.

* * *

C'est le cinquième jour et dans trois, Eggsy sera remis aux autorités de San Andreas. Harry se retourne et grommelle. Il se fait trop vieux pour dormir dehors. Vu la luminosité qui perce à travers ses paupières fermées, il ne doit pas être plus tard que sept heures. Ils partiront tôt comme ça, ça l'arrange. Il passe une main sur son visage, le masse fermement, descend sur sa cuisse gênée par des fourmillements et se frôle contre son poignet la corde. _Lâche_. Harry se redresse et tire sur la corde qui lui revient sans aucune résistance. Au bout, la couverture grise qu'il a donnée à Eggsy gît en boule.

« Putain de bordel de... », grogne-t-il en se levant.

Les deux chevaux sont toujours attachés, ça fait au moins respirer Harry - Eggsy peut pas aller bien loin. Le marshall fait quelques pas autour du camp et accélère au bout de la petite colline. Il plisse les yeux et soupire en reconnaissant la tignasse qui s'agite parmi les arbres. Il fait marche arrière, récupère dans sa sacoche son colt Bisley. Cinq pas puis le revoilà au bord du petit précipice. Il ferme un oeil, tend le bras et tire. Le bruit résonne autour d'eux. Eggsy s'arrête instantanément. Il s'apprête à faire encore un pas et Harry tire à nouveau, cette fois encore plus proche de ses pieds.

« Tu veux voir où peut atterrir la prochaine balle ? », gueule Harry et si sa voix ne fend pas l'air avec la même force que ses balles, elle résonne plus longtemps encore.

Eggsy se tourne et lève son visage de petit con. Il n'a absolument plus rien d'innocent à ce moment précis et Harry se demande comment il a pu une seconde vouloir le protéger.

« Tu me tireras pas dessus. »

« Tu veux parier ? », demande Harry, blasé.

« Non, je le sais. Je vaux rien blessé ou mort. Et tu veux le fric de la rançon. »

« Ouais, alors ramène tes fesses ici. Tu sais même pas où t'es de toute façon. Je te donne trois jours avant de te faire bouffer par une bête ou chopé par les Indiens. »

Les éléments sont du côté d'Harry ce matin puisque les nuages au-dessus d'eux grondent et laissent passer quelques gouttes épaisses. Eggsy secoue la tête, semble encore hésiter et revient sur ses pas en murmurant des injures qu'Harry n'a pas besoin d'entendre. Il le suit du regard et baisse son arme au fur et à mesure que le gamin se rapproche. Quand il est à sa portée, il le chope par l'avant-bras et lui attache cette fois les mains dans le dos. C'est encore moins agréable et casse-gueule pour monter à cheval mais Harry ne pourrait pas plus s'en foutre.

« Tu voulais vraiment aller retrouver quelque chose ou tu voulais juste me fuir ? »

Eggsy ne répond pas.

Tant mieux.

* * *

La région est belle, d'habitude. Mais sous la pluie et l'orage, c'est aussi merdique que le Dakota. Ils n'échangent pas un mot, pas un regard. Harry garde son colt à portée de main maintenant.

Ils n'arriveront jamais à Kirkwood avant la tombée de la nuit, avec la terre boueuse où leurs chevaux glissent et hors de question de dormir dehors avec ce temps. Ils se réfugient sous des rochers ancestraux et Harry consulte sa carte pour trouver un petite croix près du mont Little Round Top, qu'un vendeur de bétail lui avait fait en lui parlant d'un refuge à l'accueil simple et suffisant. Ils y vont et découvrent le domaine un peu avant vingt heures. Quand ils descendent de leurs chevaux devant la porte, il y a déjà un homme et une femme qui se dessinent en contre-jour. Harry ordonne à Eggsy de rester près des chevaux d'un regard sombre et pose son chapeau sur sa selle avant de s'approcher.

« Bonsoir, il vous reste des lits de disponibles ? Je suis marshall et je dois aller à San Andreas. On sera repartis dans la matinée. »

Il tend sa main et serre celle de l'homme, bien plus âgé que lui avant de se tourner vers la femme, bien plus jeune que lui. Elle a des yeux d'un brun clair comme le sable et une longue tresse de cheveux noirs qui lui tombe sur l'épaule. Harry serre sa main avec une délicatesse toute équivoque.

« Oui bien sûr, on a personne ce soir vous avez de la chance. », se réjouit le vieil homme dont les joues rouges et l'haleine confirment à Harry la quantité raisonnable d'alcool qui s'est ingurgité ce soir. « Bonnie, tu vas chercher les affaires du marshall ? Vous aimez le scotch ? »

Harry confirme de la tête et suit des yeux la silhouette fine qui s'avance vers les chevaux. Le propriétaire se présente - Hector, 68 ans - quand la voix de la jeune fille résonne enfin.

« 'Pa ! Viens voir ! »

Harry fronce les sourcils et les deux hommes s'approchent. Il fusille du regard Eggsy, conscient que le gamin a dû sortir une connerie à la fille du propriétaire qui doit avoir le même âge que lui et remarque les yeux maquillés qui le fusillent.

« Vous lui avez attaché les mains dans le dos ? Sur son cheval ? Vous vouliez qu'il tombe et se brique la nuque ? », s'offusque-t-elle en l'affrontant malgré son mètre soixante.

« Ma jolie, si tu savais ce qu'il a fait ce matin, tu ne... »

« _Ma jolie_ ? », répète Bonnie en écarquillant grands les yeux avant de se tourner vers son père. « 'Pa, tu vas pas le laisser agir comme ça, pas sur nos terres. C'est toi qui dit toujours que tout le monde a droit à un peu de dignité. »

Harry s'étrangle dans un rire halluciné et se tourne vers Hector qui semble soudain plus sobre et, malheureusement, plus sérieux.

« Vous pouviez pas lui attacher les mains devant ? C'est pas illégal, d'ailleurs ? »

« Si, mais... », commence Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne doit aucun compte à personne. « Merde, il m'a pas laissé le choix ! »

« Nous non plus on vous le laisse pas, alors détachez-le ou vous dormez dans la grange. », impose Bonnie et c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Harry regarde les propriétaires, la jeune femme qui fait sa loi, son père qui semble être d'accord puis Eggsy qui n'exprime strictement rien. Harry se demande s'il a eu le temps de dire quelque chose qui a su ranimer la fibre très certainement européenne de la jeune femme. Si c'est le cas, il faudra qu'il le félicite, parce qu'il ne les a pas laissés seuls plus d'une minute. Il rit, amèrement, attrape la sacoche attachée à son cheval et pose la anse sur son épaule.

« Le chemin de la grange, s'il vous plait ? »

Bonnie le pointe du doigt. Harry y va. C'est Hector qui amène le jeune homme à sa chambre. Quelle journée de merde.

* * *

Harry a installé son lit dans la paille. Il pleut des cordes dehors mais la grange est étanche. Il a fait entrer leurs chevaux qu'il a attachés à côté de ceux des propriétaires auxquels il ne veut pas penser en ce moment. _Refuge à l'accueil simple et suffisant_ , tu parles, on se croirait en Angleterre ou dans un de ces pays ultra-civilisés. Il est allongé sous sa couverture sur laquelle sont encore accrochées quelques épines des sapins près desquels ils ont dormi la veille. Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

Un bruit, un craquement. Un grincement. Et la pluie tombante qui se fait plus oppressante. Harry ouvre les yeux. Face à lui, l'immense porte en bois se referme et une ombre se rapproche à petit pas. Il se redresse. En contre-jour, la silhouette est plus que familière.

« Eggsy... », murmure-t-il, alors qu'ils sont seuls ici.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit près de lui et pose ses mains sur son torse. _Elle lui a retiré les menottes_ , découvre Harry en enserrant les poignets qu'il repousse.

« Non. », c'est un ordre, une prière, n'importe quoi.

Mais Eggsy n'écoute pas, Dieu de son propre univers qu'Harry n'arrive pas à cerner. Il tente de le faire se reculer mais Eggsy se contorsionne pour se glisser à califourchon sur lui. Les bras tenus en arrière, il penche son visage dans le cou d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais...? », et sa voix est toujours aussi basse.

Eggsy a le visage humide, les cheveux aussi. La grange n'est qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison principale mais il pleut assez pour l'avoir trempé jusqu'aux os. Harry lâche un des poignets et attrape les cheveux à la base de sa nuque pour l'obliger à reculer sa tête - le contact de ses cheveux froids sur sa peau chaude est détestable. Et il y a une odeur, subtile, qui ne semble pas être à sa place. C'est Harry qui se penche cette fois, jusqu'à ce que leurs torses manquent de se coller l'un à l'autre. Il inspire le cou du plus jeune, de sa pomme d'Adam à l'arrière de son oreille droite et demande, tout bas :

« Elle t'a embrassé ? »

Eggsy ne répond pas, il tente de coller leurs corps, sans se soucier du reste. Harry resserre l'empoigne de ses deux mains. Il ne joue pas.

« _Tu_ l'as embrassé. », grogne-t-il cette fois et heureusement que la peau d'Eggsy n'est pas entre ses dents parce qu'il l'aurait mordue à y laisser une trace indélébile.

« Harry... », tente d'expliquer Eggsy en baissant sa tête pour l'empêcher de continuer son investigation.

« Elle t'a rejoint dans ta chambre et t'a dit que vous ne deviez pas faire de bruit, pour pas que son père vous entende ? »

« Non, Harry... », chuchote Eggsy, en arrivant à repousser violemment le marshall sur son dos.

Harry le regarde, une seconde, surpris par sa force et retourne la situation. Il couche Eggsy dans la paille, surplombe son corps du sien et se bat pour récupérer les poignets qu'il maintient fermement au-dessus du visage du plus jeune.

« Tu l'as baisée en pensant à moi ? »

Cette fois, les yeux d'Eggsy s'ouvrent en grand et Harry est persuadé d'entendre son coeur battre sa cage thoracique. À moins que ce ne soit le sien. À moins que ça ne soit l'orage.

« Elle m'a prêté des draps à elle. Ils n'en avaient plus de propres. », répond simplement Eggsy d'une voix terriblement neutre.

Et Harry se déteste. Car c'est la vérité. Il se penche en avant, enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Eggsy et respire l'odeur en faisant abstraction de celle fleurie. Il veut retrouver celle musquée et virile qu'il a sentie si proche lorsqu'il l'a rasé chez les Stevens. Il sent les jambes d'Eggsy se resserrer autour de son bassin mais il ne peut pas entraver tous ses gestes alors il continue de se concentrer sur les poignets qu'il serre ensemble.

« Retourne te coucher... », le supplie-t-il, la voix à peine perceptible à cause de sa respiration anarchique.

« Non. », impose Eggsy en tentant d'onduler son bassin.

« Il ne faut pas, Eggsy. Ne me laisse pas faire ça. », _s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait_.

« Harry. », appelle le plus jeune et ça lui fait relever la tête.

Depuis quand est-ce que c'est Eggsy qui tient au creux de ses mains leur avenir à tous les deux ? Peut-être depuis qu'Harry a remarqué les yeux bleus d'Eggsy. Peut-être depuis la mairie.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de réponse.

Harry respire fort, son visage au-dessus du sien et relâche sa pression. Pour la première fois ils vivent une réalité où les mains d'Eggsy sont libres. C'est à la fois terrifiant et terriblement excitant. Un cocktail qui aura la peau d'Harry Hart un jour, c'est écrit, c'est le destin. Les gestes lents comme le vent des plaines du Sud, Eggsy baisse ses mains et les pose sur le torse d'Harry. Elles glissent, de la paume au bout des ongles. Elles griffent. Harry frissonne. Et les doigts se posent sur son blue jeans. Les yeux d'Eggsy se posent sur ceux d'Harry qui murmure :

« J'espère que tu ne crois pas en Dieu. »

Eggsy le regarde et se redresse sur un coude. Sa bouche se frotte contre la barbe épaisse et dépose un baiser fragile au coin des lèvres fermées. Harry ne les ouvre pas. Un pêché à la fois.

Puis il joue avec sa mâchoire et ferme les yeux lorsqu'il sent la main fraiche d'Eggsy se refermer sur son membre dur. Il s'allonge sans plus attendre sur le corps sous lui et déboutonne rapidement le blue jeans qui les sépare avant de le baisser juste ce qu'il faut. Il pose son membre contre le sien et se jure de ne jamais, jamais oublier le gémissement qu'Eggsy laisse échapper à ce moment précis.

Harry veut lui demander s'il a déjà fait ça avant. Il préférerait que ce soit le cas. Sauf la partie en lui qui espère que personne, jamais, personne n'a un jour posé ses mains sur Eggsy.

Il lèche la peau de son cou, suçote le lobe de son oreille et remonte ses baisers sur son visage où sa langue récupère les gouttes de pluie qui ont eu l'audace de tomber. Ils se frottent l'un à l'autre, dans des gestes erratiques qu'aucun des deux ne prendra la peine de rendre plus sophistiqués. Le bassin d'Eggsy ondule plus lentement que le sien, son bras droit est accroché au dos nu d'Harry, le gauche est écrasé entre leurs corps pour les caresser. Harry se tient sur ses avant-bras et pose son front à celui humide.

« Continue... », demande-t-il d'une voix qui n'est pas celle qu'il a l'habitude d'offrir sur Eggsy.

Il demande, mais n'ordonne pas. Ça fait frissonner Eggsy qui accélère sa main et son bassin. Peut-être qu'Eggsy aime la voix d'Harry, cassée et rauque. C'est assez pour pousser Harry à continuer à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Eggsy ? »

Parce que c'est ça la vraie question, finalement. Pourquoi ce gamin s'est trouvé embarqué dans l'attaque d'une diligence avec un homme politique européen, alors que ça chauffe par là-bas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parait si jeune et si triste quand il fait jour et que la nuit, Harry veut se mettre à genoux devant lui et lui prêter allégeance ? Il n'y a pas de réponse. Pas exprimée, du moins. Alors, Harry passe son pouce sur le visage défait face à lui pour retirer les mèches collées à sa peau. Il joint leurs fronts, fait frotter leurs nez et ne fait rien pour retenir la langue d'Eggsy qui caresse ses lèvres. Mais Harry n'ouvre pas la bouche. À la place, il se redresse un peu plus, embrasse le front d'Eggsy puis y pose son menton avant de passer sa main entre leurs corps. Il la joint à celle d'Eggsy qui se fait inutile et les caresse, leurs membres se frottant l'un à l'autre. C'est un peu douloureux, parfois, ils n'ont rien pour les lubrifier. Mais c'est rapide et tout ce qui leur faut. Le corps d'Eggsy se recroqueville autour de celui d'Harry dont le souffle remplit la grange à les en faire oublier l'orage. C'est Eggsy qui jouit le premier, dans un grognement proche de la supplication. Et c'est ça qui fait venir Harry, la façon dont ses doigts glissent maintenant plus facilement autour de leurs sexes. Plus vite. Plus parfaitement. Harry jouit, peut-être en murmurant comme un psaume le prénom d'Eggsy, ce putain d'ange qui fait de ses envies un enfer.

Ils reprennent leur souffle sans un mot, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se redresse. Il a appuyé sa main sur le ventre d'Eggsy pour le faire et ne réalise que trop tard qu'il a étalé le sperme sur son abdomen. Eggsy le regarde malgré la pénombre et ne dit rien. Harry remonte sa main jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune et caresse sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce. C'est sale, mais pas assez pour empêcher Eggsy de sortir un bout de langue pour lécher. Harry secoue la tête. Il se redresse et se réinstalle à sa place initiale pour récupérer sa chemise avec laquelle il s'essuie. Au moins, ça le forcera vraiment à la laver cette fois. Eggsy s'approche, les gestes mous, et récupère le bout de tissu pour en faire de même. Il semble épuisé. Harry se rallonge.

« Va dormir dans le lit qu'elle t'a préparé. Tu dormiras mieux que dans la paille. »

Eggsy tourne la tête et Harry l'empêche de trop réfléchir.

« Dors bien, Eggsy. », lui sourit-il.

Eggsy hésite un peu et enfin ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire. Un vrai. Un de ceux qui fait penser à Harry qu'il a peut-être mis un pied dans le monde sacré d'Eggsy.

Le plus jeune se lève, boutonne son jean et rentre sa chemise à l'intérieur. Il titube un peu mais sort rapidement de la grange. Harry s'endort vite. _Ce sourire._

* * *

Harry rejoint la cuisine une fois habillé et les chevaux prêts. Il salue Hector, Bonnie, Eggsy. Le jeune homme a à peine levé son regard mais les poils sur ses avant-bras se sont redressés.

« Café, marshall ? », propose le propriétaire qui semble enfin sobre.

« Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Il tend un mug récupéré sur la table familiale et hoche la tête quand il le trouve suffisamment rempli. Il prend place face au hors-la-loi et le voit lancer un regard entendu à la jeune femme - ils ont oublié de lui remettre ses menottes. Harry fait mine de n'avoir rien vu.

* * *

Elle ne s'est pas à proprement excusée quand Harry et Eggsy sont partis, mais elle a eu le courage suffisant pour lui dire qu'elle aurait pu lui parler plus calmement. Il a répondu d'un hochement de tête et s'est même permis un sourire. Il sait qu'il ne faut pas attacher les mains d'un homme dans son dos lorsqu'on le met à cheval. Le nombre d'histoires de marshall dont les prises se sont brisées la nuque avant même qu'ils ne les ramènent aux autorités est ridiculement élevé et Harry n'aimerait pas être ajouté à la liste. De toute façon, les poignets d'Eggsy sont maintenant libres. Après la façon dont il les a caressés, ça ne semble plus correct d'entraver ses gestes.

Ils quittent l' _Eldorado National Forest_ dans la journée. Ils retrouvent des plaines plus calmes, moins dangereuses et croisent des diligences. Harry a envie de lancer une pique au plus jeune mais ne trouve pas la bonne formulation. Ils reviennent à la vie civilisée et ça ne semble pas les rassurer plus que ça.

* * *

C'est Eggsy qui a trouvé l'endroit où ils ont pu préparer leur camp, cette fois. Ils mangent des conserves et gardent leur couverture sur leurs épaules car depuis qu'il a plu, les températures ont beaucoup baissé.

« Ne me livre pas au shérif. », demande Eggsy, la voix neutre.

Harry soupire et passe sa main sur son front. Avec le bâton qu'il a récupéré, il attise le feu qui les tiendra au chaud cette nuit.

« J'ai besoin de l'argent, Eggsy. »

« C'est qu'une histoire de fric alors ? »

« Oui. », impose Harry, avant de secouer la tête. « Non. Non pas seulement. T'as déconné, Eggsy. Propose de faire des heures de travail général et gagne quelques années de sursis, je sais pas. Mais faut que tu payes pour ce que t'as fait. »

« Personne n'a été blessé, Harry. On avait des fusils pour faire peur aux dames mais on aurait jamais tiré. J'suis pas un salaud. »

« Y'a beaucoup de façons différentes d'être un salaud, Eggsy. »

Il ouvre encore la bouche mais ne répond rien. Dans son regard se reflètent les flammes qui dansent. Heureusement qu'Harry ne voit pas le bleu de ses yeux, ça serait beaucoup plus dur de lui tenir tête sinon.

« Je te dépose à San Andreas et je rejoins ma soeur à San Francisco. On va acheter des terres et se faire construire nos maisons. »

Cette fois Eggsy hoche la tête. Il s'étire, fait craquer ses épaules et s'allonge sur son lit improvisé. Harry reste encore près d'une demi-heure à regarder le feu, l'esprit ailleurs. Dans la poche de sa veste, la lettre d'Alice. Une partie de lui veut la relire, pour se convaincre que c'est la meilleure solution. Une autre s'interdit de penser à Frisco. Mais il est tard de toute façon. Ça ne sert déjà à rien de trop réfléchir en temps normal, alors, quand il fait nuit c'est encore pire. Il s'allonge à son tour et regarde le dos d'Eggsy qui s'élève lentement, à chaque respiration.

* * *

Il ouvre un oeil et contre lui, il y a Eggsy. Il ne dort pas, puisque sa main est posée sur le torse d'Harry et que ses doigts jouent lentement avec les poils qui dépassent de sa chemise. Harry le laisse faire et feint le sommeil. Eggsy n'a pas juste roulé pendant la nuit, il a délibérément lâché sa couverture et s'est glissé sous celle d'Harry. Le corps d'Eggsy contre le sien, Harry se rend compte qu'il y a encore des vides dans sa vie qui nécessitent d'être remplis. Il est trop tard pour penser au pénitencier, à la différence d'âge. Harry referme les yeux et serre délicatement ses doigts autour du dos du plus jeune.

* * *

San Andreas a changé. C'est ce que se dit Harry lorsqu'ils traversent le boulevard principal. La ville s'est agrandie depuis la dernière fois où il est venu, elle semble devenir plus chic, aussi. Ils croisent beaucoup d'enfants en uniformes qui sortent de l'école en cette fin d'après-midi. Et les clochers fleurissent un peu partout. Ils descendent de leurs chevaux et rentrent dans la petite maison de deux étages où le nom du shérif Bowman est peint en lettres vertes sur la devanture. Eggsy passe le premier. À l'intérieur, il fait beaucoup trop froid.

« Hart ! », s'enthousiasme le shérif en se levant de sa chaise.

Il fait le tour du bureau, passe derrière la chaise où un homme est assis et se rapproche pour serrer la main du marshall fédéral. Bowman et lui travaillaient ensemble il y a sept ans de ça. Et comme toujours, les deux mètres du shérif sont assez pour impressionner, malgré son corps fin et ses oreilles décollées. Avec son costume sombre, il ressemble plus à un croque-mort qu'à un représentant de la loi. Bowman a assez d'humour pour jouer avec les malentendus.

« Ça a été ? Vous avez fait combien de jours de voyage ? »

« Sept. », répond Harry en relevant de son pouce le chapeau qui lui tombe sur les yeux.

« Il a pas de menottes ? », s'offusque Bowman en prenant son arme en main.

 _Putain, Harry_ , se blâme-t-il mentalement alors que l'homme qui était assis se lève et s'approche rapidement pour mettre des menottes à Eggsy sans aucune douceur. Harry n'esquisse pas un geste, pas une grimace, quand le corps d'Eggsy est plaqué au mur et que ses poignets encore rouges et marqués sont à nouveau encerclés par des bracelets de fer. Bowman le vise encore de son arme, de peur que le gamin tente de s'enfuir mais il n'a jamais été aussi docile.

« Je viens juste de lui retirer, avant qu'on ne rentre. », ment Harry en hochant la tête. « Il a pas tenté de s'enfuir ou quoi. C'est juste un paumé. », s'entend-il dire mais personne ne l'écoute.

L'assistant garde une main plaquée entre les omoplates d'Eggsy. Bowman range son arme dans son holster et va fouiller dans ses papiers.

« C'était 1 200$ la rançon ? »

« Ouais. », répond Harry,

« T'as d'la chance, Hart. Quand c'est des Européens qu'on attaque, ils augmentent toujours la rançon. On le range et on passe à la banque. »

Harry hoche la tête. Ils se dirigent tous les quatre hors de la maison et en font le tour par la petite ruelle pleine de terre boueuse. Le marshall reste légèrement en retrait, ce n'est plus à lui de gérer Eggsy. Ils rentrent dans une grande bâtisse qui sent l'humidité et le renfermé. La cellule d'Eggsy est au fond, après la cour, à droite. Elle est minuscule mais au moins, il sera seul et les draps sont propres. Ça pourrait être pire.

« Putain, ils l'ont pas vidée... », grommelle Bowman en rentrant le premier.

Il reste quelques vêtements pliés sur le petit lavabo qu'il récupère. L'assistant attend que son chef lui fasse signe de rentrer et pousse Eggsy pour le forcer à avancer, mais le jeune homme se prend les pieds dans la marche et tombe lourdement sur Harry qui le retient de justesse. Son visage écrasé dans le cou du marshall, Eggsy murmure, à peine audible :

« J'ai les bijoux. »

L'assistant a fermé ses mains sur les avant-bras d'Eggsy et l'a reculé. Maintenant qu'Harry peut voir son visage, il sait que ce ne sont pas des conneries. _C'est ça que tu me cachais, Eggsy ?_

« Tu sais pas marcher ? », beugle l'assistant avant de tirer le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la cellule, maintenant que Bowman en est sorti.

Il faut qu'Harry agisse. Ils vont fermer la porte et Harry n'aura pas l'occasion de lui demander ce qu'il se passe. De le revoir. L'assistant sort de sa poche la clé des menottes et Harry resserre ses doigts autour du petit objet avant même de réfléchir.

« Je m'en occupe. » dit-il en rentrant à son tour dans la pièce exigüe.

Bowman l'attend, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Eggsy le sait, alors il tend les mains vers lui et ose sourire. _Ce putain de sourire._

« Comment ? », chuchote Harry sans perdre de temps.

« J'ai laissé le sac avec les bijoux près d'une mine et j'en ai jeté un plein de pierre dans la rivière, devant les flics qui me suivaient. »

 _Cloc_. Les menottes s'ouvrent. Plus que quelques secondes.

« Ma mère a récupéré les bijoux et est partie avec. Fais-moi sortir de là, viens avec moi et je t'en donne la moitié. »

Ce n'est plus une question : _c'est ça que tu me cachais, Eggsy._ Parce que le gamin n'a jamais été idiot, paumé ou triste. Et ce n'est pas un gamin, d'ailleurs. C'est un homme qui ne supporte plus sa vie et celle de sa famille et qui a fauté. Mais qui s'est surtout foutrement bien débrouillé. Harry se sent con. Et fier.

Putain. Il est fier d'Eggsy.

Il secoue la tête malgré lui, retrouve dans les yeux bleus cette lueur qui lui donne envie de se mettre à genoux et se recule. Il faut que Bowman ferme la porte parce que lui n'en aurait pas eu la force. C'est une belle fin finalement. Parce que Bowman lui parle du juge qui pense donner cinq ans à Eggsy et que pendant ce temps-là, sa mère doit leur acheter une maison, des terres, du personnel. Elle doit vivre à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis et même si Harry voulait encore travailler, il n'aurait aucune idée de comment la trouver. Lui récupère de toute façon ses 1 200$ à la banque et va réserver une chambre à l'hôtel face à la mairie.

* * *

Le huitième jour, Harry a quitté sa chambre tôt et a laissé un pourboire. On ne trouve plus son cheval attaché dans la rue.

Mais on ne trouve pas non plus celui qui les a accompagnés depuis Virginia City.

Et dans la prison de San Andreas, la cellule au fond après la cour à droite est vide.

* * *

 **Note :** Et si l'OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Et puis comme c'est un très très très très grand kiffe d'écrire sur l'univers Western et que cette histoire m'a beaucoup inspirée, il est possible que d'autres chapitres puissent suivre. Merci à **ChocOlive** pour ce prompt et merci à l'équipe des Warriors à Paillettes du **Collectif Noname** , à **Ongi Ei** et à **Maya Holmes** !


End file.
